teman masa kecil
by asteria capella
Summary: seorang gadis misterius muncul di rumah keluarga shiba, membuat keributan, melawan ryuunosuke, menggoda chiaki dan memeluk takeru. — OC.


**Warning: **Plot aneh yang melompat-lompat dan OC yang jadi tokoh utama sebagai sahabat masa kecil Takeru—yang jelas-jelas nggak ada di CANON. Well, fic ini merupakan napsu fangirling akan keimutan Tori Matsuzaka as Takeru Shiba jadi harap maklum akan ke-OC-centric-an (?). Betewe, saya baru nonton sampe episod 5, jadi kalau ada keganjilan tolong beritahu saya.

Taruhlah plot ini setelah episod 3 dan sebelum episod 4 (dengan slight spoiler episod 5 xP) dan **ENJOY!** XD

* * *

"Panas~!"

Gadis yang baru saja keluar dari pintu stasiun itu mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah, reaksi spontan saat merasakan sengatan matahari yang agak berlebihan siang ini. Ia memanggul ransel berukuran sedang yang menggembung. Sementara tangan kirinya memegang tas bepergian lainnya yang berukuran besar.

Sadar kibasan tangannya tak memperbaiki keadaan dan malah membuat keringat makin bercucuran, ia berhenti melakukannya. Tangan kanannya kini membenamkan topi dalam-dalam dan menutupi separuh wajahnya dalam bayangan yang menyejukkan. Hanya ujung-ujung dari rambutnya yang tampak dari tepi topi.

Gadis itu mengenakan kaos biasa yang ditutupi jaket jeans. Celana pendeknya hanya menutupi hingga lutut. Orang yang tak mengenalnya akan salah mengira dirinya sebagai seorang laki-laki.

Setelah mengamati orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di sekitarnya dengan penasaran selama lima menit, ia tersenyum puas. Dada membusung dan wajah berekspresi riang luar biasa, ia berkata pelan pada dirinya, "Nah, rumah keluarga Shiba, ini aku datang lagi~!"

**

* * *

Teman Masa Kecil © Ardhan Winchester**

**Samurai Sentai Shinkenger © Toei**

* * *

Kediaman Shiba, juga tempat bernaung para _Shinkenger_.

Saat ini hal yang jarang terlihat _terjadi_: Chiaki, sang _Shinken Green_, berlatih pedang dengan menghantam sebuah boneka dari kayu. Semua orang tahu betapa bencinya Chiaki akan hal-semacam-latihan ini. Tak peduli berapa banyak sindiran yang diberikan Takeru, Chiaki biasanya masih akan bermalas-malasan untuk keluar dari tempat tidur.

Tapi lihatlah! Chiaki memukuli boneka kayu tersebut dengan penuh semangat. Mungkin pertarungan melawan _Gedoushuu_**(1)** sebelum ini telah membuka matanya. Berjuanglah, Chiaki!

Sementara itu, Mako dan Kotoha, _Shinken Pink_ dan _Shinken Yellow_, berpasangan dan saling menyerang—sama seperti Takeru dan Ryunosuke.

Suara pedang bambu yang saling berhantaman terdengar nyaring di halaman.

Padahal sinar matahari menyorot panas. Tapi kelima samurai itu sama sekali tidak mengacuhkannya saking konsentrasinya mereka. Err, oke, kecuali Chiaki—

"Panas!" Chiaki menghantamkan pedangnya ke kepala boneka berlatih. "Panas!" Sekali lagi ia menghantamkan pedangnya. "Panas, panas, panas!" Tiap kali berkata, pedangnya terayun keras.

Chiaki memang telah memiliki motivasi untuk berlatih. Tapi tetap saja dia masih memiliki _sedikit_ kekurangan.

Tidak ada yang cukup bodoh untuk menyahut. _Yeah_, cukup bodoh, karena dengan membalas keluhan Chiaki, mereka memberikan kesempatan pada lawan berlatih masing-masing untuk memasukkan pukulan yang membuat memar. Tidak ada yang mau, bukan?

-

Tiba-tiba kegiatan berlatih di siang hari itu berhenti. Seluruh pedang bambu membeku di tengah udara saat kelima orang tersebut mendengar sebuah suara teriakan gembira super keras memanggil sang pewaris keluarga Shiba, sang _Shinken Red_, sang Tono**(2)**,

"**Ta~ke~ru~!"**

-

Saat mendengar suara itu, Takeru mengejang. Seluruh indranya semakin waspada. Telinganya ditajamkan untuk menangkap suara langkah, matanya mengawasi sudut-sudut halaman—ia bertekad menemukan sang sumber suara. Tapi sia-sia, tak ada siapapun selain mereka berlima disini.

"Siapa itu, Tono?" Ryunosuke bertanya heran. Mako dan Kotoha turut memandang Takeru, sorot mata mereka mengemukakan pertanyaan yang sama meski tak bersuara.

Dan tak perlu waktu yang lama untuk mengetahui siapakah itu. Seorang gadis muncul dari balik atap, meloncat turun dan berlari secepat mungkin ke arah Takeru. Topi menutupi separuh wajahnya hingga tak bisa dikenali.

"Ta~ke~ru!" Tangan gadis itu terkembang lebar, seolah ingin memeluk.

Takeru berkelit di detik terakhir, menyebabkan gadis tersebut melewatinya—efek dari berlari terlalu cepat. Ia baru bisa berhenti di dekat Chiaki.

"Maa... itu menyebalkan," gumam gadis itu sambil berbalik. Nada suaranya terdengar jengkel dan sedikit kekanak-kanakan.

Dilandasi rasa setia pada tuannya serta jiwa samurai yang kuat, Ryunosuke berdiri di hadapan Takeru dengan sikap protektif, menutupi sang Tono dari penyusup. Ia akan melindungi Tono dari _Gedoushuu_ maupun siapapun yang mencurigakan.

"Siapa kau?!" seru Ryunosuke tegas, mengacungkan pedang bambunya ke gadis tersebut.

Bibirnya yang mungil—satu-satunya bagian wajah yang terlihat dari gadis itu—terkembang dan memamerkan gigi putihnya dalam cengiran lebar. Tanpa bersuara, ia maju—tangannya menggenggam sebuah pedang bambu entah darimana.

Chiaki terbengong kaget saat merasakan tangannya kosong. "Hei, hei! Itu punyaku!"

Pedang bambu menghantam pedang bambu. Diiringi tatapan oleh semua orang—bosan oleh Takeru, terganggu oleh Chiaki, cemas oleh Kotoha dan tertarik oleh Mako—Ryunosuke melawan sang gadis misterius.

Dapat dilihat bahwa kemampuan bertarung gadis itu cukup tinggi. Ia mampu menahan serangan-serangan dari Ryunosuke. Padahal kemampuan Ryunosuke tergolong hebat, hampir menyamai Takeru.

"_Suge~_!" seru Chiaki kagum. Ia melupakan kekesalannya sejenak.

Tapi rupanya gadis itu bukan tipe penyerang. Sedari tadi ia hanya bertahan dari hantaman Ryunosuke, sambil berusaha medekati Takeru. Ia mendesak maju, tapi Ryunosuke menusuk, menebas dan menghantam sehingga ia terpaksa mundur lagi.

Gadis itu jelas takkan sanggup bertahan lebih lama lagi. Dan Takeru menyadari hal itu. Ia berseru tegas, "Cukup! Berhenti, kalian berdua!"

Gadis itu otomatis langsung membeku. Tangannya berhenti mengangkat pedang untuk menangkis serangan Ryunosuke. Tapi Ryunosuke yang sedang mengayunkan pedangnya, tak mampu berhenti.

Pipi gadis itu tergores, mengeluarkan darah.

"Tono?"

Takeru melangkah mendekat—matanya tak lepas dari luka di pipi sang gadis. Gadis itu pun tidak membuang-buang kesempatan. Dengan seruan yang mulai terdengar khas, "Ta~ke~ru!", ia memeluk sang Tono—pedang bambunya telah dibuang begitu saja.

Seluruh orang ternganga.

"Haruka," Takeru mendorongnya menjauh dan menarik lepas topi yang menutupi wajahnya. Nada suaranya biasa saja, malah terkesan tidak peduli—tapi dalam hatinya Takeru sangat terkejut. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Gadis yang dipanggil Haruka itu tersenyum lebar. Matanya bersinar-sinar. "Lama ngak bertemu, Takeru," ucap Haruka riang, kepalanya sedikit dimiringkan dengan kekanak-kanakan.

_Origami_**(3)** merah berbentuk singa mini bergerak dari balik _hakama_ yang dikenakan Takeru, melayang menuju tangan Haruka yang terbuka. "_Shishi_**(4)** _Origami_!" seru Haruka. Ia mendekatkan Origami tersebut ke dekat pipinya. "Aku merindukanmu~!"

"Jadi kau _mengenalnya_, Takeru?" Chiaki berkata heran. Ia nampak terganggu—dan sedikit bingung dengan kelakuan gadis itu pada origami milik Takeru. "Kenapa nggak bilang dari tadi?"

Takeru melemparkan pandangannya ke empat orang lainnya—ekspresinya tak bisa dibaca. "Dia... teman masa kecilku," jawabnya lugas saat _Shishi_ O_rigami_ kembali ke tangannya.

"Aoyama Haruka," gadis itu mengangkat tangannya, dua jari menyentuh sisi kepala dan menghormat dengan riang. "Salam kenal!"

"Namaku Hanaori Kotoha. Salam kenal, Haruka-san."

Haruka balas tersenyum pada Kotoha. Entah mengapa keduanya tiba-tiba mendapatkan firasat akan menjadi kawan baik saat melihat senyum masing-masing.

"Shiraishi Mako."

Mata Haruka melebar saat mengamati gadis yang lebih dewasa darinya itu. Berambut panjang dan feminim—sangat berbeda dari dirinya. _Cantik,_ batin Haruka. _Pantas Takeru senang menjadi Shinkenger—rekannya secantik ini, sih._

"Tani Chiaki." Chiaki mendengus, jelas masih jengkel dengan kelakuan Haruka yang tadi merebut pedangnya tiba-tiba lalu melemparkannya seenaknya. Ia memungut lagi pedang bambunya dengan sayang.

Ryunosuke berlutut di depan Haruka, membuatnya kaget. "Maafkan saya!" serunya dengan kepala ditundukkan. "Saya tidak tahu bahwa anda adalah sahabat masa kecil Tono!"

"Eh?" Haruka menatap Ryunosuke dengan ngeri. Ia menoleh ke Takeru, mencari penjelasan. Tapi yang ditatap malah mengalihkan pandangan.

"Bahkan melukai anda! Sungguh saya ini tidak tahu diri!" Tangan Ryunosuke tergenggam erat di atas lutut. "Anda bisa membalas saya. Hukum saya!"

"Berlebihan," kata Mako pelan. Chiaki mengangguk membenarkan.

"Ngg—nggak perlu," sahut Haruka sambil cepat-cepat mengusap pipinya, menghapus darah yang masih mengalir. "Nggak apa-apa kok! Ngomong-ngomong, namamu...."

"Ikenami Ryunosuke!" Langsung terdengar jawaban. "Tapi—" Ryunosuke masih berusaha mendesak.

Sebuah suara mengagetkan keenam orang itu, "Ah, jadi tas-tas di depan pintu itu milikmu, Haru-chan!"

"Jii**(5)**!" Haruka berlari menuju suara yang memanggilnya. Dan seperti yang ia lakukan pada Takeru, ia memeluk Hikoma erat-erat. "Lama tak bertemu~!"

"Seharusnya kau membereskan barang-barangmu terlebih dahulu sebelum menyapa Tono," Hikoma menegur tapi tak bisa dipungkiri wajahnya bersemu bahagia saat balas memeluk. Sudah bertahun-tahun ia tak bertemu dengan pembuat onar satu ini.

Haruka cuma bisa tertawa.

"Tas? Barang-barang?" Takeru menangkap hal yang luput diperhatikan orang lain. Benaknya memberikan sebuah tanggapan, "Berarti kamu akan lama disini?"

Haruka melepaskan pelukannya pada Hikoma dan menjawab, "Yap!" Senyum usil muncul di wajahnya. "Eh, boleh aku menginap disini kan, _Tono-sama_?"

Kening Takeru berkerut, membuat Haruka tertawa lagi. Gadis ini tahu bahwa teman masa kecilnya benci jika dipanggil _'Tono'_ olehnya. Mereka adalah teman, seperti yang selalu dikatakan Takeru, dan teman saling memanggil nama depan, bukan gelar.

"Cuma bercanda, Takeru!" Haruka mengibaskan tangannya sambil lalu, menguatkan pernyataannya. Lalu ia teringat sesuatu, "Oh, Jii, aku butuh teman ke kota. Sudah bertahun-tahun aku meninggalkan kota ini, aku butuh seorang _guide_." Ia memberikan tatapan penuh makna pada Hikoma. "Juga untuk membantuku mencari _'itu'_."

Hikoma membusungkan dadanya. "Biar Jii yang menemani."

"Biar aku saja," Takeru menyela. Ia melangkah—

Dan Haruka menghentikannya. Gadis ini mengacungkan telunjuknya ke dada Takeru, sorot matanya mendadak tajam. "Takeru kan punya kewajiban untuk berlatih," kata Haruka tegas. "_Gedoushuu_ semakin kuat setiap hari. Jangan sampai Takeru kalah melawannya."

"Benar-benar cocok sebagai sahabat Tono," Ryunosuke berkata penuh haru. Tangannya menyentuh dada dan matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Jangan bercanda. Satu lagi penggila latihan?" keluh Chiaki tak percaya.

Beberapa saat Takeru tak bersuara, hanya menatap Haruka tanpa kata. Lalu ia mengangguk. "Hati-hati," ucap Takeru.

"Tentu!" Haruka tersenyum lagi. "Ayo, Jii, ada banyak yang mau aku kunjungi."

"Baik, baik." Hikoma membungkuk dalam ke arah Takeru, "Saya pergi dulu, Tono."

Haruka melambaikan tangannya pada keempat orang yang mengamati sedari tadi. "Senang bertemu kalian semua. Sampai jumpa nanti sore!"

Mako dan Kotoha balas melambai riang. Ryunosuke balas membungkuk sopan. Tapi Chiaki malah menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada dan mendengus.

Kemudian Hikoma dan Haruka berjalan meninggalkan mereka semua. Takeru mengawasi punggung Haruka dengan ekspresinya yang biasa—tak bisa dibaca.

-

"Eh, siapa yang menjadi _Shinken Green_?" Haruka menoleh tiba-tiba seolah teringat sesuatu.

"Aku," sahut Chiaki, sedikit menantang. "Ada apa?"

Haruka kembali memamerkan cengirannya. "Aku paling suka warna hijau." Dan ia berlalu, berlari mengejar Hikoma sementara pipi Chiaki bersemu merah.

Semua mulai menggoda Chiaki, yang dihentikan oleh Takeru dengan berkata tegas, "Ayo mulai lagi."

**

* * *

*~timeskip~***

* * *

"Takeru~," sapa Haruka pelan, lebih kalem daripada sebelumnya.

Gadis ini telah berganti dengan _yukata_ berwarna biru cerah. _Obi_yang digunakan berwarna hitam. Rambut coklatnya ditahan dengan bando hitam. Ia terlihat segar malam ini, setelah pergi bersenang-senang di kota—meski wajahnya lebih merah, terbakar matahari.

Takeru tersenyum tipis. Ia sedang duduk sendirian di tempatnya biasa duduk di pinggir halaman, ditemani secangkir teh hangat. "_Okaeri_," sahutnya.

Haruka hampir tertawa mendengar jawaban Takeru. Segera ia turut duduk—bersimpuh—di sebelah sang pewaris Shiba. "Aku lupa mengatakannya yah?" Haruka terkekeh. Lalu, "_Tadaima_."

Takeru mengangguk dan menatap kawannya itu dengan lembut. "Rambutmu masih tetap pendek...."

"Iya," Haruka mengusap rambutnya yang hanya mencapai bawah leher. "Ini sudah _trademark_-ku. Lagipula, Takeru kan mengenalku dengan rambut pendek."

Percakapan ringan mulai diangkat. Kabar-kabar selama ini, bagaimana sekolah Haruka, bagaimana pertarungan melawan Gedoushuu, serta salam-salam yang diberikan keluarga Aoyama pada Takeru. Hawa yang hangat turut membantu mencairkan ketegangan kedua sahabat yang lama tak berjumpa ini.

"Bagaimana acara jalan-jalan tadi?"

"Menyenangkan!" jawab Haruka jujur. Seperti biasa, matanya bersinar-sinar penuh semangat. "Aku dan Jii membeli banyak barang. Dan aku mendapatkan sesuatu yang paling aku cari." Tanpa tedeng aling-aling**(6)**, Haruka menyeruput teh milik Takeru.

"Ryunosuke tampak kesakitan, badannya penuh memar. Mako lagi mengobatinya," kata Haruka geli, melanjutkan percakapan setelah puas menghabiskan minuman Takeru. "Takeru nggak err—_membantainya_ pas latihan kan?"

"Dia melukaimu," jawab Takeru singkat dengan nada datar.

Tiba-tiba Haruka merengut. Sedari tadi siang dia sudah merasa tidak enak, tapi baru kali ini ia menunjukkan kekesalannya. "Maa... itu menyebalkan, Takeru," katanya jengkel.

"Apa?" Takeru kebingungan.

"Ekspresi wajah Takeru," jawab Haruka sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada—sedikit kesulitan dengan lengan yukatanya. "Aku sudah mengenal Takeru sejak lama. Jangan pasang raut wajah _'stoic'_ di hadapanku." Ia memakukan pandangannya ke wajah Takeru.

Saat tak ada jawaban yang muncul, Haruka menambahkan, "Padahal dulu Takeru anak yang ceria dan menyenangkan. Sedikit cengeng sih, tapi tetap _imut_."

Takeru melemparkan pandangan sebal. Bukan, bukan sebal. Lebih dalam. Ada kepedihan dan kesedihan dalam sorot mata itu. Juga kesepian.

"_Gomen_," ucap Haruka hati-hati. Ia tiba-tiba menyesali perkataannya yang seakan menyerang Takeru. "Apa jadi seorang Tono sebegitu berat?"

Lagi-lagi Takeru tak menjawab. Hanya terdengar desau angin yang terdengar. Bintang-bintang mulai menampakkan cahayanya di langit yang gelap.

"Takeru bisa jadi dirinya sendiri di depanku, lho."

Sebuah usapan di kepala dan pelukan hangat. Takeru mulai rileks—ekspresinya melembut. Senyuman tulus ia berikan untuk sahabatnya.

**

* * *

*~timeskip~***

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian, di salah satu ruangan, keempat _Shinkenger_ lainnya sedang bersantai. Dan sedikit bergosip.

"Aku tak menyukainya," kata Chiaki kesal.

Ryunosuke bergegas mendekatinya. "Tapi dia adalah sahabat Tono," balas Ryunosuke sambil menepuk pundak Chiaki. "Kau harus menghormatinya."

Chiaki menepis tangan Ryunosuke, gerah. "Tetap saja aku tak menyukainya."

"Aku pikir Haruka-san cukup menyenangkan," kata Kotoha, menengahi.

"Terlalu ceria," komentar Mako sungguh-sungguh. "Seperti anak kecil yang polos dan belum mengenal kejamnya dunia."

Kotoha mengangguk ragu-ragu. Ia juga berpendapat bahwa Haruka sangat polos dan senyumnya menyenangkan tapi sedikit kejam kalau mengatakan gadis itu 'belum mengenal kejamnya dunia'. "Kalian lihat raut wajah Tono-sama saat menatapnya?" tanya Kotoha dengan muka bersemu. "Mereka pasti sangat dekat."

"Padahal Takeru sendiri yang bilang kita harus meninggalkan keluarga dan teman-teman agar mereka semua tidak terlibat dalam pertarungan kita," tukas Chiaki emosi. "Bisa-bisanya dia sekarang bersenang-senang dengan sahabatnya itu."

"Chiaki," tegur Ryunosuke. Mako dan Kotoha menatapnya dengan sedih, menyadari Chiaki masih tidak bisa menerima perkataan Takeru dengan ikhlas.

"Apa? Aku benar! _Takeru itu munafik_."

Tiba-tiba pintu menggeser terbuka dengan keras. Angin menderu masuk tanpa ampun, menerbangkan beberapa carik kertas dan mengacak-acak rambut seluruh orang.

Haruka berdiri di sana—matanya nyalang, menatap tajam ke arah Chiaki. Dari ekspresinya, Haruka terlihat marah. Ryunosuke bersumpah bisa melihat api hitam di belakang Haruka saking seramnya ia.

Dengan langkah-langkah cepat dan lebar—selebar yang dimungkinkan jika menggunakan yukata—Haruka menghampiri Chiaki.

"Ada apa?" tantang Chiaki. Ia mengangkat dagunya, berusaha mengintimidasi gadis yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

**PLAKK!!**

Ryunosuke, Mako dan Kotoha—ketiganya terkejut akan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Tamparan tadi sangat keras, menyebabkan pipi Chiaki merah dan berdenyut-denyut menyakitkan. Chiaki jelas tak menyangka yang Haruka lakukan, membuat ia tak mampu merespon sepatutnya.

"Apa yang—?!"

"Sekali lagi kau menghina Takeru, akan kupastikan hidupmu serasa di neraka," desis Haruka. Suaranya bergetar menahan amarah. Sorot matanya menatap dengan pasti, seolah ingin memastikan Chiaki tahu seberapa seriusnya ia. Jika bisa, mungkin Chiaki sudah ia lumat habis-habisan. Tapi mengingat Chiaki dibutuhkan untuk melawan _Gedoushuu_, hal itu akan sulit diwujudkan.

Lalu Haruka berbalik dan berderap pergi. Meninggalkan pintu tetap terbuka dan membiarkan angin bertiup masuk.

"Apa-apaan yang ia lakukan tadi?" seru Chiaki marah. Tangannya menekan pipi kanan, berusaha menghilangkan nyeri. "Auw! Cewek itu benar-benar mengerikan."

"Tapi kau memang keterlaluan, Chiaki," Mako mendekatinya untuk melihat seberapa parah kerusakan yang ditimbulkan Haruka.

"Auw, auw! Jangan—!"

"Dia menangis," kata Kotoha, menatap ketiga rekannya dengan cemas. "Haruka-san."

-

Saat itu Chiaki mulai menyadari bahwa tingkah-lakunya _memang_ salah. _Tapi,_ batinnya membela diri, _Tono seharusnya membuang masa lalu—seperti yang mereka semua lakukan._

**

* * *

*~timeskip, timeskip~***

* * *

Hari kedua Haruka berada di kediaman Shiba. Seperti hari sebelumnya, ia berniat berjalan-jalan.

"Lagi?" tanya Takeru heran.

Haruka hanya nyengir lebar. Dia masih belum memberitahu Takeru bahwa sebenarnya kemarin ia bukan berjalan-jalan, tapi mencari barang berharga peninggalan keluarganya yang hilang. Cukup ia dan Hikoma saja yang mengetahuinya.

Untungnya kemarin mereka telah menemukan pedang Yamato sehingga sekarang ia bisa benar-benar berjalan-jalan. Ayah-Ibu meminta oleh-oleh—selain menyuruhnya membawa pulang pedang pusaka keluarga tersebut. Kakak laki-lakinya tidak berpesan apa-apa sih, jadi dia tak perlu membelikannya apapun.

"Nanti siang aku sudah kembali kok," kata Haruka riang. "Jangan cemas."

Takeru menatapnya dalam seakan tidak rela melepaskan Haruka. Selama Haruka berada disini, Takeru ingin menghabiskan waktu dengannya—bagaimanapun mereka kan sahabat. Tapi ia tahu pasti Haruka tidak mau mengganggu jadwal latihannya.

"Hati-hati," hanya itu yang sanggup diucapkan Takeru.

"Tentu!" Haruka memeluk Takeru erat, tanda berpamitan—membuat Takeru mendapat tatapan penuh makna dari keempat orang _Shinkenger_ lain. Takeru berusaha tidak mengacuhkan mereka.

Lalu Haruka berjalan pergi dari halaman tempat para _Shinkenger_ berlatih. Tak lupa Haruka memberikan pandangan menusuk penuh dendam pada Chiaki dan tersenyum sopan pada lainnya.

Bulu kuduk Chiaki meremang. "Dia berkepribadian ganda," gumamnya ngeri.

**

* * *

*~timeskip lagi~***

* * *

Haruka menggigit pinggiran _crepe_ yang garing dan renyah. "Enak~!" katanya bahagia. Matanya bersinar-sinar penuh semangat.

Di naungan pohon besar yang membuatnya tak tersentuh matahari, Haruka duduk, bersantai dan menikmati _crepe_ yang baru saja ia beli. Topinya masih menempel di kepala, menjaga rambutnya agar tidak berantakan dimainkan angin. Dua kantung belanja yang berisi oleh-oleh untuk keluarganya di rumah dititipkan di loker stasiun—akan ia ambil nanti setelah puas berputar-putar.

Angin berhembus sepoi-sepoi, membawa hawa yang menyenangkan. Orang-orang berlalu-lalang di sekitarnya, tertawa dan berseru gembira. Suasana yang damai membawa benak Haruka melayang-layang sesuka hati.

Shiba Takeru. Kepala keluarga Shiba kedelapan belas, satu-satunya Shiba—yang terakhir. Pemegang _shodou-phone_**(7)** yang bisa membuatnya berubah menjadi _Shinken Red_.

Teman masa kecilnya yang berharga.

-

Dahulu keluarga Aoyama tinggal di dekat rumah keluarga Shiba, menyebabkan mereka berdua sering bermain bersama dan menjadi sangat akrab. Karena Takeru sangat cengeng dan lemah, Haruka lah yang biasanya menjaganya, melindunginya dari anak-anak nakal. Bisa dibilang Haruka berperan sebagai 'kakak' bagi Takeru padahal Haruka yang lebih muda dibandingkan Takeru.

Haruka tertawa saat mengingatnya. _Si cengeng Takeru_.

Namun sekarang Takeru sudah tumbuh lebih tinggi darinya. Jauh lebih kuat dari terakhir kali mereka bertemu—jauh lebih kuat dari Haruka. Latihan-latihan yang dijalaninya pasti sangat berat.

Tapi Takeru tak hanya semakin kuat, dia juga terlihat semakin arogan. Wajahnya hampir tanpa ekspresi. Dipelukpun wajahnya tidak memerah sama sekali.

_Takeru akan kehilangan kelaki-lakiannya jika begini terus_, pikir Haruka tak rela. _Ada dua cewek cantik di dekatnya. Tapi Takeru sepertinya tidak memiliki perasaan lebih ke Kotoha, juga Mako. Sayang sekali...._

Perubahan sikap Takeru pasti karena sekarang ia telah menyadari kewajibannya untuk menjaga orang-orang dari _Gedoushuu_. Dia pasti menganggap dirinya tidak boleh bersantai selama masih ada makhluk-makhluk yang mengancam kota.

Oh betapa Haruka berharap keluarganya tidak pindah ke Hokaido lima tahun lalu.

Tapi seperti kata-kata Chiaki semalam, _Shinkenger_ harus menjauhi orang-orang terdekatnya—melindungi mereka dari ancaman _Gedoushuu_ yang mengincar para _Shinkenger_. Meskipun Haruka tidak pindah, hanya masalah waktu hingga Takeru memintanya pergi menjauh.

Semua itu demi keselamatan Haruka sendiri.

"Memangnya siapa yang mau menerima keadaan begitu saja!" kata Haruka tiba-tiba. Amarahnya muncul lagi. "Kalau Takeru sampai menjauhiku, aku bakal terus-terusan mendekatinya hingga nggak bisa menjauh lagi."

Haruka kembali memakan _crepe_-nya dengan beringas. _Si Chiaki itu yang bodoh. Jelas-jelas Takeru menghormatinya sebagai samurai dan rekan, tapi dia malah mengejek Takeru. Awas kau, Chiaki—_

Pikiran Haruka teralihkan ketika sebuah suara tinggi nyaring terdengar, "AAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!!!"

-

Haruka menoleh waspada. Matanya menangkap sosok yang membuat suasana menjadi kacau: _Gedoushuu_ setinggi dua meter dengan tubuh berbonggol-bonggol dan sesuatu yang berwarna seperti baja hitam melapisi kulitnya.

Yang membuat Haruka ngeri adalah seorang anak kecil yang berdiri, tak mampu bergerak di hadapan _Gedoushuu_ tersebut. Sekejap kemudian Haruka berlari menyongsong sang _Gedoushuu_ secepat mungkin. _Crepe_-nya terjatuh dan dilupakan.

"Kemarilah, kecil," kata _Gedoushuu_ itu dengan suaranya yang seram dan besar. Dia melangkah mendekati anak kecil yang menangis dan nampak ketakutan setengah mati. "Akan kubuat orangtuamu menangis tak henti sehingga membuat sungai Sanzu**(8)** meluap."

Ia mengangkat tangannya yang memegang kapak besar, bersiap membunuh.

Sebuah batu seukuran dua kepal tangan orang dewasa menghantam punggungnya keras, membuat _Gedoushuu_ itu berbalik dan berseru marah, "Siapa yang berani-berani menyerangku?!"

"Lari!" perintah Haruka pada anak kecil yang tadi. Untungnya si anak mengerti dan menyadari bahwa keselamatan nyawanya bergantung pada kekuatannya untuk berlari pergi. Sekali lagi Haruka berteriak, "Lari! Cepat!" dan anak itu berbalik, meninggalkan _Gedoushuu_ dan menyosongkan ayah-ibunya yang meneriakkan namanya sambil mencari-cari di kerumunan orang-orang yang panik.

"Kau membuatku kehilangan mangsa, manusia," geram sang _Gedoushuu_ saat menyadari sasarannya tadi telah melarikan diri. Haruka tidak bisa membaca raut wajahnya tapi sepertinya _Gedoushuu_ itu marah.

Haruka menghadapinya dengan gagah berani—meskipun kakinya serasa seperti agar-agar (_"Kenapa nggak ada yang bilang bahwa _Gedoushuu_ itu super menakutkan?!"_). Ia yakin Takeru, Ryunosuke, Mako dan Kotoha akan segera kemari—juga Chiaki (_"Cih!"_). Sebentar saja, hanya sebentar lagi mereka akan tiba.

"Sebaiknya kau pergi," seru Haruka—syukurlah suaranya tak mengindikasikan sedikitpun rasa takut dalam hatinya. "Sebelum _Shinkenger_ datang dan membantaimu!"

_Gedoushuu_ itu tertawa bergemuruh. "Akan kubunuh kau sebelum mereka datang," katanya. Lalu ia melemparkan kapak bajanya ke arah Haruka.

-

Selama tinggal di dekat rumah keluarga Shiba, Haruka sering ikut latihan yang ada bersama Takeru. Dia juga mengikuti kendo di dojo dekat rumahnya yang baru. Itu sebabnya Haruka bisa mengelak dari lemparan kapak dengan mudah.

Ia melompat ke kiri, menghindar.

Tapi dia tidak menyangka _Gedoushuu_ itu akan berlari menyongsongnya dalam hitungan detik. Yang mampu Haruka lakukan hanyalah berkelit dari serbuan dan hujaman pukulan serta tendangan yang dilontarkan sang _Gedoushuu_.

Alam bawah sadar Haruka mengambil alih satu detik yang berakibat fatal. Gerak refleks membuatnya mengayunkan pukulan ke perut _Gedoushuu_. Tulang-tulangnya serasa remuk saat menghantam kulit _Gedoushuu_ itu.

"AAAAAARGH!" jerit Haruka penuh kesakitan. Dia jatuh berlutut, tangan kirinya memegangi tangan kanan yang gemetar tak terkendali dan berwarna merah mengerikan. Matanya berair. Susah payah Haruka menahan perih.

"Hyahyahya!" Si _Gedoushuu_ tertawa puas. "Kau takkan mampu melukaiku, manusia! Tubuhku berlapis baja super tebal. Tak ada benda di muka bumi ini yang bisa menembus lapisan baja ini. Hyahyahya."

Dengan satu tangan tak mampu digerakkan dan kaki yang masih lemas, Haruka tak mampu menghindar dari terkaman sang _Gedoushuu_. Kerah bajunya ditarik, membuatnya terangkat ke atas dan sedikit sesak nafas.

"Matilah kau." Dengan itu, _Gedoushuu_ tersebut melemparkan Haruka yang kesakitan sejauh mungkin.

Haruka merasakan punggungnya membentur pohon dengan keras dan burung-burung serta-merta mengitari kepalanya. Efeknya hampir separah saat ia dengan bodoh memukul _Gedoushuu_ itu. Haruka membatukkan darah segar. Tangannya pun mulai mengeluarkan darah.

Kelebat warna merah, kuning, hijau, biru dan pink tertangkap oleh sudut matanya. Itulah pemandangan terakhir yang ia lihat sebelum kegelapan menyergapnya.

**

* * *

*~timeskip, baby~***

* * *

Kekalahan telak bagi _Shinkenger_. Jika _Gedoushuu_ tersebut tidak kekeringan dan butuh kembali ke sungai Sanzu, mungkin mereka berlima telah dihabisi saat ini.

Saat Haruka sadar dan melihat keadaan seluruh _Shinkenger_, tak hanya dia seorang yang dibalut perban. Chiaki, Kotoha, Mako, Ryunosuke....

"Dimana Takeru?" tanya Haruka, mengernyit saat gerakannya untuk bersandar di dinding menyakiti punggung dan perutnya. Lukanya berdenyut-denyut menyakitkan.

Tidak ada yang menjawab. Mako sibuk merawat luka-luka Ryunosuke yang lebih parah dibandingkan yang lainnya. Kotoha menggelengkan kepala perlahan, tampak depresi. Sementara Chiaki....

"Tak ada gunanya mencari Takeru. Dia pun berhasil dikalahkan. Kita tak punya harapan lagi."

Meski nada dalam suara Chiaki terkesan merendahkan Takeru, kali ini Haruka tak menghiraukannya. Kata-kata Chiaki menyadarkannya akan apa yang sedang dilanda Takeru.

Sebagai seorang pemimpin pastinya beban yang diterima oleh Takeru lebih besar. Itu juga berarti kekecewaan yang ditanggungnya—sebagai akibat kekalahan—lebih besar dibandingkan yang lain.

Dan Haruka bisa menebak, bagaimana _Takeru sang Tono_ mengambil sikap di saat seperti ini.

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Haruka beranjak ke kuil di atas bukit—yang masih berada dalam wilayah kediaman keluarga Shiba. Sedikit tertatih—akibat perih yang menyiksa di sekujur tubuhnya—Haruka bergerak secepat yang ia bisa.

Penasaran dan heran—karena kali ini tak ada tamparan yang menimpanya—Chiaki turut membuntuti Haruka. Diam-diam, tentunya—pipinya masih perih dan trauma akan perbuatan gadis satu itu.

Benar dugaan Haruka. Takeru sedang di halaman kuil di atas bukit, memegang pedang besar merah miliknya dengan luka-luka yang nampak jelas bahkan dari jauh.

"TAKERU! BERHENTI!" teriak Haruka ngeri. Ia tak peduli lagi dengan sakit yang menusuk-nusuk, dengan kakinya yang menjerit kesakitan—ia hanya ingin secepatnya ke hadapan Takeru.

Pandangan Takeru terarah padanya, tanpa ekspresi. Lalu Takeru kembali pada pedangnya, berusaha mengeluarkan kekuatannya.

"Jangan bercanda!" Haruka menyergah. Tangannya merebut disk berwarna oranye terang yang bertengger kalem di pedang besar tersebut. Ia tak suka dan tak mau melihat Takeru kepayahan seperti ini. "Takeru masih nggak kuat mengendalikan _Kabuto Disk_**(9)**!"

"Jangan ikut campur," ucap Takeru dingin. "Ini bukan pertarunganmu."

Haruka tak percaya Takeru sanggup berkata seperti itu padanya. Ekspresi wajahnya... seolah-olah Takeru membencinya....

"Pulanglah, kau hanya mengganggu disini." Tangan Takeru terulur. "Serahkan _Kabuto Disk_."

Tapi Haruka tak mampu bergerak. Tangannya menggenggam _disk Kabuto_ begitu saja tanpa ia sadari.

Tatapan tajam Takeru menghujam lagi. Sang Tono itu pun langsung merebut _Kabuto Disk_ dari tangan Haruka, sedikit kasar.

Tak sengaja tangan Takeru mengenai bagian yang paling sakit dari tangan Haruka, bagian yang digunakannya untuk memukul _Gedoushuu_ sebelum ini. Akibatnya, Haruka berjengit. Sekilas perih menghiasi wajahnya.

Takeru menyadari perubahan ekspresi Haruka, tapi tak ada yang ia lakukan. "Jangan mendekatiku lagi," ucapnya tanpa nada. Ia pun berlalu, melewati Chiaki yang hanya terbengong melihat adegan sinetron barusan.

-

"Hei, hei, Haruka, apa yang dikatakan Takeru padamu, heh?" Chiaki menghampiri Haruka yang masih menunduk tanpa bergerak sedikit pun.

"Haruka? Ada ap—?" Chiaki membungkukkan badannya sedikit supaya bisa menatap muka Haruka. Dan apa yang ia lihat sungguh membuatnya terkejut.

Wajah gadis itu basah akan airmata. Ia menggigit bibir, menahan perih yang melandanya. Kata-kata Takeru tadi... menyakitkan....

Chiaki sudah mempersiapkan diri terhadap tamparan lainnya dari Haruka. Dia bahkan berjaga-jaga jika Haruka menunjukkan tanda-tanda ingin memukul/menendang. Tapi tak pernah sekalipun dia memprediksi hal ini. Bagaimana caranya dia menghadapi gadis yang sedang menangis?

"Ke-kenapa kamu—?!"

Tangan kiri Haruka memeluk lembut telapak tangan kanannya yang dibalut perban. "Sakit...."

"Ta-tanganmu? Sakit lagi?" Chiaki benar-benar kelabakan dalam menghadapi Haruka yang sedang menangis. "Ayo kembali ke rumah induk! Mako pasti bisa merawat—"

Haruka menggeleng pelan. Tangannya memang sakit karena tadi terkena tangan Takeru. Tapi....

"Heeeh? Bukan tangan?? Lalu apa?"

Sakit. Perasaan yang sama ketika kakak menyuruhnya jauh-jauh dari Takeru—dan _si cengeng Takeru_ hanya bisa menangis, tak mampu membantah Rihito-niichan. Sama seperti dulu, ketika dia harus mengikuti keluarganya pergi ke Hokaido—meninggalkan _si cengeng Takeru_.

Semuanya gara-gara Takeru.

**

* * *

*~timeskip lagi~***

* * *

"APA? _Gedoushuu_ yang kemarin muncul lagi?"

Hikoma mengangguk. "Chiaki, cepatlah pergi, yang lain sudah terlebih dahulu melawan _Gedoushuu_ itu," kata orang tua tersebut dengan nada mendesak.

"Ah, baik," Chiaki menyanggupi dengan ragu-ragu.

"Tapi mereka akan dibantai _Gedoushuu_ berlapis baja itu!" tukas Haruka tiba-tiba.

Chiaki dan Hikoma menatap gadis yang biasanya penuh senyum itu. Tapi sekarang tak ada lagi cengiran riang, mata berbinar, muka cerah ceria. Seolah-olah gadis di hadapan mereka berdua ini bukanlah Haruka.

"Lalu apa?!" sahut Chiaki keras. "Kamu mau kami diam saja sementara kota dihancurkan?"

Padahal tadi dia yang mengatakan tak ada harapan lagi dalam melawan _Gedoushuu_ itu. Memang pikiran laki-laki susah dipahami.

Tatapan tajam Haruka membungkam Chiaki. "Pedang nggak bisa menembus baja _Gedoushuu_ itu. Begitu juga dengan _Mojikara_**(10)**." Lalu Haruka menoleh ke Hikoma. "Takeru akan menggunakan _Kabuto_!"

Mata Hikoma terbelalak. "Tapi tidak mungkin...."

"Hn," Haruka mengangguk. "Takeru masih belum bisa menggunakannya. Dia cuma akan membunuh dirinya sendiri."

Perih yang menyakitkan itu melanda lagi. Perasaan tidak rela kehilangan Takeru....

"Kalian ini bicara apa?" Chiaki menyela dengan jengkel. "Jangan bilang Takeru bakal mati semudah itu. Bagaimanapun, Tono adalah Tono. Kalau dia tak bisa mengalahkan _Gedoushuu_, riwayat _Shinkenger_ benar-benar tamat."

Sekali lagi hanya ingin mengingatkan, tadi yang bicara 'Takeru dikalahkan Gedoushuu' adalah Chiaki. Ya, Chiaki yang ini—yang tiba-tiba membela Takeru penuh semangat. _Well_, memang sangat susah memahami pikirannya.

"Yamato!" Hikoma berseru. "Pedang Yamato! Tak ada yang tak bisa ditebas oleh pedang Yamato."

"Benarkah?"

Chiaki mengejapkan matanya. Sesaat tadi ia seperti melihat sinar-sinar muncul kembali dari mata Haruka. Tapi sepertinya ia hanya berimajinasi. "Apa itu pedang Yamato?"

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menggunakannya."

"Jangan bercanda!" sergah Chiaki. Ia meraih tangan kanan Haruka yang berperban. "Tanganmu seperti ini. Bagaimana kamu mau memakai pedang, hah?!"

Mungkin untuk pertama kalinya, Hikoma setuju dengan ucapan Chiaki. "Haru-chan, jangan libatkan dirimu lebih dalam lagi. Tono—"

"Lalu APA yang harus kulakukan?" teriak Haruka. Ia tak tahan lagi. Dadanya perih tak terperi. "Pergi jauh-jauh! Jangan dekati Takeru! Ini bukan pertarunganku! _Shinkenger_ tak butuh teman! Semua itu BODOH!"

**DEG.** Chiaki teringat kata-katanya sendiri hari kemarin. Yang secara tersirat mengatakan Takeru dan Haruka seharusnya berpisah. Ya, yang itu.

"Aku mau membantu! Aku mau menolong! Dari dulu aku yang menjadi pelindung bagi Takeru! Kenapa sekarang aku dilarang ikut campur?!"

Hikoma dan Chiaki saling melempar pandangan heran. Keduanya mulai ngeri dengan keadaan Haruka yang sedikit 'aneh' ini.

"Apa salahnya ingin membantu?! Bukankah tambahan kekuatan sangat diperlukan di saat-saat seperti ini?! Kenapa—?"

**PLAK!!**

Suara tamparan bergema keras di ruangan yang lengang. Pipi Haruka yang putih sekarang kemerahan dan berdenyut-denyut menyakitkan. Segala racauan yang tadi keluar tanpa bisa dibendung, sekarang berhenti. Terima kasih untuk Tani Chiaki-Sama yang menyadarkan Haruka.

"Bodoh!" kata Chiaki keras. Dia memaki-maki dalam hati, _menampar itu ternyata sakit juga, sialan!_ "Kalau kamu ikut campur, Takeru nggak bisa konsentrasi karena sibuk melindungimu. Kalau Takeru nggak konsentrasi, Ryunosuke pasti mulai teralihkan perhatiannya. Yang berakibat Mako—eng, lupakan yang aku bicarakan."

Chiaki mengambil nafas panjang, bersiap ceramah lagi, "Pokoknya, kamu nggak boleh ikut campur dengan luka-luka separah itu. Tunggu disini dengan tenang. Mengerti?"

"Tapi—"

"Nggak ada tapi-tapian!" potong Chiaki kurang ajar. "Akan kubawakan Takeru. Nanti silakan ulangi teriakan-teriakan penuh kesalmu tadi padanya."

Kening Haruka berkerut. Bingung.

Laki-laki di hadapannya ini benar-benar bodoh. Dia pernah mengatakan Takeru munafik. Tapi dia juga begitu manis saat Haruka menangis tersedu-sedu tadi. Apalagi saat ini....

Senyum tipis terkembang di wajah Haruka. "Dasar bodoh! Tentu saja aku bakal mengulanginya buat Takeru."

Melihat pertengkaran kedua remaja di depannya, Hikoma cuma bisa tersenyum bijak. Adanya Haruka di sini memang menyenangkan, membuat suasana menjadi ramai. Dan Chiaki juga mendapatkan lawan yang setara. Dalam hal kanak-kanaknya, ngomong-ngomong.

"Oh, hei," lanjut Chiaki dengan nada bertanya. "Pedang Yamato itu—ada dimana? Biar aku yang—"

"Nggak bisa, Chiaki," tukas Haruka. Binar-binar matanya telah kembali sepenuhnya. "Pedang Yamato hanya bisa digunakan oleh ehm, perempuan. Berikan saja ke Kotoha atau Mako."

"Diskriminasi gender," gumam Chiaki jengkel.

"Pedang Yamato ada di kamarku, di dekat tas-tas," kata Haruka lagi. "Jangan sampai rusak."

"Iya, iya."

"Chiaki," Haruka menutup lagi mulutnya yang terbuka, seolah ragu-ragu. Tapi akhirnya ia mengucap pelan, "Hati-hati. Kalian harus menang."

Sang _Shinken Green_ itu tersenyum angkuh dan mengacungkan jempolnya, "Tenang saja!"

**

* * *

*~timeskip, timeskip~***

* * *

Haruka bukanlah orang yang suka menunggu. Baginya menunggu itu menyebalkan, membosankan dan sangat mengerikan. Apalagi kalau 'menunggu' ini berhubungan dengan hidup-matinya orang.

Oke, itu sedikit dilebih-lebihkan. Tapi intinya sama saja: Haruka benci menunggu.

Dan sekarang, menunggu para _Shinkenger_ kembali dari pertarungan di tengah kota melawan _Gedoushuu_ berlapis baja dengan pedang Yamato milik Haruka yang dipinjamkan kepada kelima samurai tersebut, gadis satu ini hampir kehabisan kesabarannya. Dia tidak diizinkan pergi dari rumah keluarga Shiba, tentu saja—oleh Hikoma—mengingat luka-luka yang dideritanya.

Jadilah, Haruka sedari tadi hanya berjalan mondar-mandir di ruangan depan. Hitung-hitung menghilangkan kebosanan—sekaligus menyakiti mata Hikoma.

"Haru-chan, tenanglah, Tono dan yang lainnya sebentar lagi akan pulang," Sepertinya Hioma mulai uring-uringan.

Sebisa mungkin Haruka menyembunyikan senyuman puas—karena berhasil mengganggu orang tua itu. "Sebentar itu berapa lama lagi?" tanya Haruka dengan nada polos yang sarat nada khawatir. Wow, betapa suaranya kaya akan ekspresi.

Helaan nafas terdengar. Sang perawat Takeru sedari kecil ini tampaknya sudah depresi dalam menghadapi Haruka.

Seperti menjawab pertanyaan Haruka, pintu depan terbuka. Suara Chiaki terdengar lantang, "_Tadaima~_!"

-

"Chi~a~ki~!" Haruka membuat orang yang pertama kali muncul dari balik pintu itu kehabisan nafas karena pelukannya yang sangat erat. Sungguh mengherankan bagaimana ia bisa bergerak begitu cepat menyambut kepulangan _Shinkenger_ dengan badan penuh luka. Misteri, memang.

Otomatis muka Chiaki memerah. Tapi sebelum Chiaki mampu mengucapkan sepatah katapun, Haruka sudah beralih pada orang lain.

"Ryunosuke!"

"E—eh?"

Tak ketinggalan, Mako dan Kotoha juga mendapat pelukan super ketat dari Haruka.

"Haruka-san, terima kasih atas pinjaman pedang Yamato ini," Kotoha mengulurkan pedang panjang bersarung hitam. Gagang pedangnya lebih pendek dari kebanyakan pedang biasa, karena dibuat khusus untuk wanita, dan berwarna ungu tua. Sarung pedangnya berukirkan lambang keluarga Aoyama: semanggi berdaun empat ditengah-tengah lilitan akar liar.

"Sama-sama," Haruka mengambil lagi pedang pusaka keluarganya. Tangannya mengelus pinggiran pedang dengan lembut. _Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkan semuanya._

-

Seorang yang terakhir, yang paling dinantikan kedatangannya, hanya menatap Haruka tanpa ekspresi. Tak ada pelukan yang menyapanya seperti biasa. Tak ada senyuman yang terarah padanya.

Ia tak heran.

Bagaimanapun dia lah yang menyuruh gadis itu menjauhinya. Dengan begini, gadis itu tak kan terluka lagi.

Tapi....

Takeru berbalik untuk pergi. Ada perasaan 'sepi' yang melandanya.

-

"Mau kemana, Takeru?" Suara itu jelas terdengar di telinga Takeru, bernada manja dan heran. Milik Haruka.

-

Kaki Takeru berhenti melangkah. Tak percaya dengan pendengarannya, ia berbalik lagi.

Dan sebuah pelukan erat menyambut, membuatnya sesak nafas.

-

"Aku menyuruhmu menjauhiku...."

"Aku kan sama sekali nggak menyetujuinya," potong Haruka ketus. Ia melepaskan pelukannya—yang sebenarnya menyakiti punggung dan telapak tangannya sendiri, membuat perih melanda lagi. "Takeru memang sahabatku, tapi bukan berarti Takeru bisa menyuruh-nyuruhku kan?"

Cengiran lebar khas Haruka membuat Takeru tak mampu berkata-kata.

"_Si cengeng Takeru_," kata Haruka lagi. "Dari dulu aku ini pelindung Takeru. Dan aku nggak berniat berhenti, tahu."

"Heeh? Si cengeng Takeru?" ulang Chiaki tertarik. "_Tono-sama_ dulu suka menangis?"

Muka Takeru bersemu. "Jangan bercanda! Mana mungkin aku ini cengeng. Haruka, jangan menyebarkan gosip."

Seluruh orang yang ada di sana tertawa melihat respon Takeru. Untuk pertama kalinya, sang pewaris keluarga Shiba menunjukkan ekspresi yang menyenangkan. Lupakan _stoic_, lupakan jaga _image_.

Haruka tersenyum senang saat menatap raut wajah Takeru yang seperti itu. Tak sengaja, pandangan matanya bertemu dengan milik Chiaki.

Cengiran puas diberikan spesial oleh Chiaki pada Haruka—yang tiba-tiba wajahnya memerah. Ah, masa muda.

**

* * *

*~timeskip yang terakhir~***

**

* * *

DUK.**

"Sudah kukatakan, jauh-jauh dari bocah ini."

Nada suara Rihito sama seperti yang diingat Takeru terakhir kali: angkuh dan menyebalkan. Sarat kebencian yang tersirat pada Takeru. Dan jitakan di kepala Takeru benar-benar membawanya bernostalgia di masa lalu.

Ya, Rihito tidak terlalu menyukai Takeru.

"Rihito! Jangan berperilaku tak sopan pada Tono!" Hikoma menegur keras.

"Niichan, aku terluka gara-gara kelakuanku sendiri kok," kata Haruka manis, berusaha memanipulasi pikiran kakaknya.

"Aku lebih suka menyalahkannya," sahut Rihito enteng, tak menanggapi Hikoma yang jelas-jelas membela Takeru.

Gara-gara Haruka terluka, Rihito jauh-jauh datang ke rumah keluarga Shiba khusus untuk menjemput adiknya itu. Padahal Haruka sudah mengatakan tak perlu, tapi Rihito seolah tak mendengar. Ah, sepertinya kita menemukan seorang _sister compleks_ disini.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Haruka," mata Rihito menatap tajam Ryunosuke yang berada di sebelah Takeru. "_Yang itu_ melukai pipimu kan?"

Mako, Kotoha, Chiaki dan tentunya Ryunosuke, terbelalak kaget. Takeru masih memasang muka _stoic_-nya yang tanpa ekspresi. Bukan rahasia lagi kalau Rihito memiliki semacam kekuatan supranatural jika menyangkut Haruka.

"Ah, Niichan, Ryunosuke nggak sengaja kok." Haruka mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan muka.

"Dan _yang itu_," pandangan Rihito beralih ke Chiaki, "membuatmu menangis."

Kali ini mata Takeru melebar, tak percaya—bersama dengan keempat Shinkenger lainnya. _Kapan Chiaki membuat Haruka menangis?_ batin Takeru.

"Niichan," nada suara Haruka mulai terdengar merengek. "Sudah~! Rihito-niichan jangan ikut campur. Tunggu saja di mobil."

Rihito memberikan tatapannya yang paling seram—yang seolah tak sabar ingin membunuh—pada ketiga laki-laki di hadapannya. Takeru, Chiaki dan Ryunosuke merasakan sensasi dingin mengerikan merayapi punggung mereka.

Lalu Rihito mengambil seluruh barang-barang milik Haruka di lantai. "Lain kali nggak bakal aku izinkan lagi kesini," gerutunya kesal sambil berjalan keluar.

Memang susah menjadi seorang _sister compleks_, apalagi jika objeknya lebih mementingkan persahabatan dengan orang setampan Takeru. Bagaimanapun, berjuanglah terus, Rihito!

"Cepat kalahkan seluruh _Gedoushuu_ yang ada, Bocah!" teriak Rihito dengan tak jelas dari luar.

Senyum tipis merekah di wajah Takeru. Rihito masih tetap menyebalkan. Tapi pria itu masih sangat perhatian. Oh, kakak yang baik. Mengherankan kenapa Haruka tidak menjadi _brother compleks_.

"Nah," Haruka menghela nafas panjang, lega. Cengiran riangnya terpampang di wajah.

Saatnya untuk berpisah telah tiba. Entah mengapa, Haruka tak merasa sedih. Sudah cukup banyak kesenangan yang ia dapatkan dari teman-teman barunya. Ia tak menyesal harus berpisah sementara. "Sampai jumpa lain kali, semuanya."

Kelima _Shinkenger_ di hadapannya plus Hikoma, balas tersenyum.

"Jii, jaga diri baik-baik ya," kata Haruka lagi. "Jangan sering marah-marah."

Hikoma mengangguk. "Haru-chan juga. Cepat sembuh."

Haruka beralih ke gadis _Shinken Pink_. "Mako, rawat yang lainnya ya. Yang paling dewasa disini kayaknya cuma Mako. Mohon bantuannya~!"

Sebagai jawaban, Mako mengepalkan tangannya dan tersenyum. "Pasti."

"Terutama rawat kebodohan Ryunosuke," bisik Haruka di telinga Mako, sehingga tak ada orang lain yang mendengar.

Mako tertawa geli. "Tentu. Serahkan padaku."

Lalu Haruka menoleh ke Ryunosuke. "Jangan berlebihan," kata Haruka singkat. Ekspresinya seolah mengasihani Ryunosuke.

"Heeh? Apa maksudnya??"

"Kotoha, semangat terus." Haruka berbisik lagi—tapi kali ini di telinga Kotoha, "Tolong jaga Takeru. Aku mengandalkanmu."

Otomatis muka Kotoha memerah.

Rupanya Haruka telah berhasil menemukan rahasia romansa antar Shinkenger. Oh, bagus, nak. _Hints_ Takeru-Kotoha memang banyak. Hohoho.

Giliran Takeru yang mendapatkan kata-kata perpisahan. "Takeru, santailah sedikit!" Dengan lembut Haruka menotol dahi Takeru. "Nanti wajahmu kaku lho."

_Speechless._ Takeru tak mampu membalas.

"Chiaki," Haruka nyengir lebar. "Berlatihlah dengan serius!"

Chiaki mencibir. "Dasar gila latihan, kalian semua."

Sedetik, Haruka menimbang-nimbang. Dan akhirnya ia melakukannya juga, hal yang ingin ia lakukan sedari kemarin: mengecup pipi Chiaki yang pernah ia tampar.

"HAAAH?!" Mata seluruh orang seperti mau keluar dari rongganya.

Chiaki terbengong. Melongo. Cengo.

"Permintaan maaf sudah berlaku kasar," Haruka nyengir dengan wajah merah padam. Ia memakai lagi topinya, menutupi muka sekaligus sebagai tameng penahan rasa malu. Sebelum ada yang sadar dari keadaan _trance_, ia cepat-cepat beranjak. "Aku pergi. _Jaa~!_"

-

Hanya tiga hari.

Hanya tiga hari Haruka berkunjung di rumah keluarga Shiba. Dan betapa banyak hal yang telah ia lakukan pada lima pejuang _Shinkenger_.

Khususnya pada sang _Shinken Green_. Ah, sekali lagi, masa muda~. Semoga hubungan mereka berlanjut. Juga pasangan-pasangan lainnya—kau tahu maksudku, bukan? ;)

**Jaa, matta ne~!**

**

* * *

*~THE END~***

**

* * *

GLOSARIUM**

**1 Gedoushuu: **spirit yang hidup di sebuah perahu yang berlayar di sepanjang sungai Sanzu. Mampu menyeberang ke dunia manusia dan menyerang populasi.

**2 Tono: **Lord. Panggilan seluruh orang ke Takeru, karena Takeru adalah pemimpin generasi ke-18 keluarga Shiba sekaligus keturunan langsung dari seorang pemimpin di zaman Sengoku.

**3 Origami: **makhluk mistis yang berwujud seperti emblem saat tak diperlukan. Dengan menuliskan kanji 'dai' (besar) menggunakan sadou-phone makhluk-makhluk ini dapat membesar dan bergabung menjadi Giant Samurai bernama Shinken-Oh.

**4 Shishi: **Singa. Origami milik Shinken Red berbentuk singa merah yang imut-imut ;P

**5 Jii: **Panggilan seluruh orang pada Hikoma. Bisa berarti orang tua maupun samurai.

**6 Tedeng aling-aling: **LUPA BAHASA INDONESIANYA! *bodoh* xP Pokoknya ya gitu deh... :P

**7 Shodou-phone: **Sebuah handphone yang mampu berubah menjadi seperti kuas, digunakan untuk berubah menjadi Shikenger dengan menuliskan kanji di udara. Hmm, menarik tapi aneh.

**8 Sungai Sanzu: **Sungai antara alam kematian dan seberang sana. Orang-orang yang sudah mati harus menyeberangi sungai Sanzu untuk bisa ke surga. Tapi bila tercebur ke sungai Sanzu, maka ia akan berubah menjadi Gedoushuu. Tujuan utama Gedoushuu adalah menaikkan level air sungai Sanzu sehingga meluapi seluruh dunia, jadi mereka nggak perlu susah payah menyeret satu-per-satu roh orang mati. Level air sungai Sanzu bakal naik kalau manusia menangis.

**9 Kabuto Disk: **sebuah disk tempat menyegel Origami berbentuk kumbang badak.

**10 Mojikara: **Character Power; kekuatan Shinkenger yang muncul dari huruf kanji. Shinken Red = api. Shinken Blue = air. Shinken Yellow = tanah/batu. Shinken Pink = angin. Shinken Green = tanaman(?). Hehehe.

**

* * *

*~O~***

* * *

Mampus. Panjang gila. Oneshot paling panjang yang pernah saya bikin. Edan, 20 halaman! XD. Tapi puaaas! Banyak hints yang saya masukin. Hohoho. RyuMako, TakeruKotoha, ChiakiHaruka. Muahahaha. Semoga pairing-pairing ini akan menjadi CANON. (mana mungkin??)

Maap skipnya banyak banget (terutama nyekip bagian pertarungan, HOHOHO). Memang disengaja sih ;P

Ada beberapa hal yang masih ambigu. Tapi biarlah begitu saja. Saya udah nggak sanggup lagi ngedit. (salah sendiri bikin panjang-panjang xD) Kalo ada yang penasaran, silakan tanya saja lewat PM, saya dengan senang hati memberi penjelasan yang berbusa-busa ;)

**

* * *

sudikah anda memberi ripiu? :D**

***memang ada yang baca fic ini ya?***


End file.
